


Dans le silence de la nuit

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Insomnia, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Tina n'arrive pas à dormir. Qu'est-ce qui occupe son esprit ? SPOIL Saison 5





	Dans le silence de la nuit

Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres avant, Tina n'arrivait pas à dormir. La soirée avait été agréable pourtant, la chambre calme et sombre. Avant c'était sa colère et son envie de vengeance qui la gardaient éveillée toute la nuit à échafauder des plans pour les faire payer. Ce temps-là lui paraissait si loin maintenant. 

Sa mission avait été claire. Elle devait éliminer David Wilcker, Frédéric Caïn et Jacques Moretti. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Au départ elle s'était dit que séduire Jacques permettait de mieux tout détruire ensuite, que ça lui offrirait une couverture parfaite et la mettrait hors de tous soupçons. Mais la lune brillait bien haut dans le ciel et Tina ne pouvait pas dormir.

Elle avait honte, à force de les observer, Tina avait commencé à douter … du moins jusqu'à ce que l'affaire Wilcker resurgisse. Là elle avait dû se retenir pour ne pas les flinguer tous les deux. L'idée que David pourrait de nouveau être à sa portée la faisait tenir. 

À côté d'elle quelqu'un bougea dans son sommeil. Il se retourna et fit maintenant face à sa partenaire. Jacques Moretti avait le visage détendu de quelqu'un qui dort. Tina voulut s'éloigner un peu mais il la retint d'un bras ankylosé. Elle se figea un instant puis se rapprocha de lui. 

Quand avaient commencé ces autres insomnies ? Elle avait d'abord pris un plaisir malsain à dormir chez Jacques, après tant d'années à attendre elle pouvait enfin se dire que si elle le voulait l'un des bourreaux de sa mère ne se réveillerait plus jamais. 

Maintenant les longues heures nocturnes étaient de retour et durant ces dernières la présence de Jacques la rassurait autant qu'elle la terrifiait. Wilcker n'était rien pour elle. Caïn serait certes une perte mais elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à presser la détente. Jacques lui …était devenu son épée de Damoclès. Alors Tina évitait d'y penser et se disait que c'était lui qu'elle tuerait en premier. Les insomnies sont un fléau pour ceux qui ne veulent penser à rien. 

Pour se vider la tête elle accentuait toute son attention sur ses sens. La sensation pâteuse de sa bouche, les draps sur son corps nu, la peau chaude de Jacques contre la sienne. Elle entendait sa respiration lente, elle appuya son oreille sur son torse pour entendre son cœur battre. Là tout près de lui son odeur était partout. Tina soupira d'aise. 

Elle se bougea pour se placer un peu plus près de lui. Dans ces moments-là Tina se répétait que Jacques n'était qu'un ours en peluche qu'on câline et qu'on jette. Elle s'autorisait à lui accorder des qualités techniques pour cette tâche. Il était grand, doux, moelleux, jamais trop chaud mais toujours tiède, il dormait comme un loir et cherchait toujours le contact. Il ne ronflait pas, ou peu, et une fois installé il pouvait passer la nuit sans bouger. 

La journée elle était prise dans la comédie. Elle devait donner le change à Jacques, à Caïn, Lucie et tous les autres. Son jeu d'actrice lui était vital. Mais la nuit elle n'avait personne à duper, ou alors uniquement la pire d'entre toutes, elle-même. On trompe les autres avec des regards, des mots, des gestes. À soi-même on ne peut rien cacher. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle essayait de faire tous les soirs, se répétant que Jacques n'était qu'un jouet.

Avant d'arriver au SRPJ, Tina croyait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un crime impuni, que des coupables qui courent encore après avoir détruit une femme. Que la douleur de perdre une mère était la plus intolérable. Le temps avait cicatrisé sa plaie, ne lui restait plus que la vengeance et la rage. Elle s'était fait un devoir de constamment attiser ces sentiments envers les trois inconnus dont elle n'avait qu'un nom, un visage, une haine. 

Elle découvrit rapidement que son tourment avait été, jusque là, moindre. Côtoyer ceux que l'on détestait lui avait paru aisé, les tromper était jouissif. Apprendre à les connaître relevait d'une toute autre expérience. Les hommes qu'elle avait si consciencieusement diabolisé au cours d'années entières, en étaient réduit à lui paraître de bien pauvres pêcheurs. La première nuit où ses doutes s'étaient infiltrés assez profondément en elle pour qu'elle les évoque consciemment, elle en fut physiquement malade. 

Tina avait même essayé de se compartimenter. Elle voulait être la jeune lieutenant du capitaine Caïn le jour et fomenter la mort de Frédéric la nuit. Elle s'en était presque rendue folle. Le resurgissement du passé fut son seul salut. Pour Jacques les choses étaient plus compliquées encore. 

Caïn était détestable à ses heures mais Moretti était un ami bon, un commandant juste et un amant attentionné. Il gardait le capitaine dans les clous, protégeait Lucie en montrant une affection et une loyauté sans faille. Tina l'avait vu rougir et sourire comme un bêta amoureux. Peut-être s'était-il forgé en opposition à Caïn, toujours est-il qu'elle avait rarement vu un homme si expressif, tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête se lisait sur son visage. 

Tina glissa son bras autour de la taille de Jacques et le serra contre elle. Ce dernier resta endormi mais se tortilla légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle respirait profondément en gardant sa face enfouie dans le torse de Jacques. 

Elle s'était depuis longtemps convaincue que si elle pleurait sans que personne ne le sache alors elle ne pleurait pas. La nuit gardait mieux que quiconque les secrets. Dans l'ombre de la chambre les lèvres de Tina bougeaient parfois sans que ses oreilles ne l'entende. 

Elle étouffait les cris si contradictoires de son cœur en se rapprochant encore de Jacques. Mais ce soir-là, avec la certitude que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, Tina céda. Elle laissa s'élever en un murmure, le plus profond de son être et forma ces mots que nul ne saurait jamais. 

« Je t'aime Jacques. »


End file.
